Conventional tampons for hygienic use normally comprise an absorbent core containing hydrophilic material such as hydrophilic foam or fibres which has been formed into general cylindrical shape by for example compressing or moulding. Conventional tampons, however, have been found to be relatively uncomfortable to insert into the vagina due to the "dry feel" and abrasiveness of the absorbent fibre or foam surface of the absorbent core of these tampons. Furthermore conventional tampons which comprise an absorbent core containing hydrophilic cellulose fibres such as wood pulp fibres tend to shed these fibres when the absorbent core becomes moist in use, and in particular during insertion or removal of the tampon from the vagina. It is known from the disclosure of European Patent No. 149155 and United Kingdom Patent Nos. 1218641 and 2010680 that the absorbent core of tampons of this type can be provided with a liquid pervious non-woven fabric cover layer to inhibit in use shedding of fibres from the absorbent core. It is further disclosed in the aforementioned European Patent No. 159155 that such a non-woven fabric cover layer can also render the tampon more comfortable to insert into the vagina because the smoother nature of the non-woven fabric reduces the surface drag or resistance of the tampon during insertion. It has now been found that similar advantages can be obtained using an alternative cover layer material over the absorbent core of a tampon.